Just a kiss
by PrincessMarySea
Summary: Phil is sick and Dan just wants a kiss. More fluff. Also they go ice-skating. KickthePJ and Crabstickz are in the story but they don't do much.


**The events of this story happen a few days after my last one, but it can be read separately. I hope you enjoy.^-^ (It's 4am of the last day of 2015 and I don't know what am I doing anymore. Anyway, Happy New Year!)**

A ray of sunlight entered from between the curtains and hit on Dan's closed eyes. The boy made a complaining sound and turned to his left side, trying to keep sleeping. And that's what he would have done if Phil hadn't opened the room's door in that moment.

Some nights Dan stays on tumblr until 4 am and then sleeps alone in his room because he doesn't want to wake Phil up (even though Phil says that he doesn't mind) . Last night was one of those nights. The best part of those is the morning, because Dan gets an extra ration of morning kisses.

The older boy walked in and sat on the side of the bed.

'Dan, wake up.' Said Phil, gently pushing his boyfriend's arm.

'Hmmnh'

'Come on Dan, we're going ice-skating today, remember?' asked Phil, standing up and turning to the door.

Dan opened one eye.

'Ok, but Phil...'

'Yes?'

'Where are my good morning kisses?'

Phil smiled.

'I'm not feeling very well today and I don't want you to get sick.'

'Wait.' Said Dan finally getting up. 'Are you ok? I can all PJ and tell him that we can't go.'

'No, it's ok, just a little sore throat.'

Dan hugged his boyfriend.

'This is my fault.' He said without letting Phil go. 'The other day I kissed you and I was sick. I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be sorry, Dan. I wanted to kiss you and I did it.'

'I want to kiss you now, can I do it?'

'No, because we'll both be sick forever if we keep doing this.'

'But-'

'And anyway, you know I prefer cuddles.'

'But-'

'And because I'm older and I say so! And now let's go have breakfast, we're already late.'

The two boys got off the bus and looked around.

'There they are!' Said Dan, spotting their friends in the crowd.

Chris anf PJ waved at them.

'Let's go ice skating!' said PJ.

'Are you ready to freeze your asses?' Asked Chris.

'Super ready.' Answered Dan.

When they were walking to the ice rink, Phil started coughing.

'Are you alright?' asked PJ.

Dan put a hand on Phil's shoulder.

'I'm the worst boyfriend ever.'

'I'm fine Peej, thanks. And no, Dan, you're not. You're the best boyfriend I could wish for.'

'Don't you think my booty looks cool with these ice skates?' asked Chris.

'No. And stop talking about asses.' Said PJ.

'We're ready!' Said Dan.

The four boys entered the rink and started skating. Three seconds later, Phil was on the floor laughing.

'Ohmygod honey, how can you be already on the floor? It's been LITERALLY three seconds,' said Dan, helping him to get up.

'I don't know, I just-aah.' Phil almost fell again, but Dan held him.

'Ok, hold my hand, we can go together.'

Phil smiled and nodded. They held hands and skated all over the rink. After an hour skating (without falling!) they decided to take a break. They sat at one of the benchs by the side of the rink and looked at the people skating happily. Well, Phil looked at the people, Dan was staring at him.

'Look, Peej almost falls!'

'It's been six years and I sometimes still can't believe how lucky I am.'

'Aw, I am the lucky one, and stop making me want to kiss you.'

'There's nothing wrong if you wanna-'

'Hey Daaan! I challenge you to a race. Side to side, what do you say?' Said Chris from the rink.

'Challenge accepted.' Said Dan with a smirk.

'Three...' Said PJ, in between the two boys, 'two...' Dan and Chris looked at each other 'one...' They looked front. 'Go!'

They started skating as fast as they could. When they were arriving to the middle of the rink Chris was winning the race. Dan accelerated more and more, catching him up. But it wasn't enough to win. Dan accelerated even more, he was going faster than ever, but it was too much. He slipped his feet to the left and fell, rolling on the ice floor.

'Dan!' Screamed Phil, who was watching next to PJ.

'Look at that jerk over there!' said one boy who was around them, pointing at Dan.

'That's MY jerk.' Said Phil to the guy, and started skating to where Dan was. 'Are you ok-?' asked Phil before he fell to the floor next to Dan.

They looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. Everybody was looking at them but they didn't care. At that moment, the only thing that existed was them, and their laugh, and Dan's red cheeks, and Phil's beautiful eyes watering from laughter.

'Can I get a kiss now?' asked Dan, still laughing.

'Nope, not yet.'

When they finally calmed down, Dan stroked Phil's cheek.

'Phil, you're super hot!'

'Yeah I know.'

Dan laughed.

'You're hot in that way too, but you know what I mean. You have a fever and we're going home.'

Phil blinked a few times. He looked at his phone, it was 3 am. He had been sleeping in Dan's arms for a few hours and he was feeling so much better now. He looked at the empty soup bowl on the table. Dan had spent all the day taking care of him.

'Hey Dan.' He whispered smoothly next to his boyfriend's ear while placing gentle kisses on his face. When he reached his neck, Dan woke up.

'I fell asleep.' Said Dan. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm so much better, thank you for all the things you have done.'

'Soooo...wouldn't you like to thank that with some kissing?'

'I'm sorry, but I want to make sure you don't catch anything. Now let's go to bed.'

'Which room?'

'Mine. I won't let you go tonight.'

Dan smiled. They walked into Phil's room and crawled under the sheets. They stayed cuddling all night, pressed together and giving each other warmth. At 6am, they woke up and talked for a long time, still in the same position.

'I love you' Said Dan, giving Phil a small kiss on the nose. 'Do you think you can kiss me now?'

'Ok, you win, here you have' Phil grabbed Dan from the chin and kissed him passionately in the mouth. 'I love you too.'


End file.
